


Неизъяснимо

by Shenno



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno
Summary: Вальжану очень хотелось подняться и схватить беспокойное запястье, чтобы Жавер перестал так дергать свои многострадальные бакенбарды, но он не смел.- Вы знаете, что я не привык к таким… к дружеским отношениям. Я долго думал, дело в этом. Но нет. Тут все же что-то другое, и я нашел ему имя, хоть имя это и пугало меня даже непроизнесенным, в одиночестве моей комнаты.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Неизъяснимо

**Author's Note:**

> For non-Russian-speaking folks: I will really try to translate it into English soon. The language is a bit flowery, so I'm not sure what results google translating will produce. But, well, I'm not sure what result I myself can produce either xD

_In those heavy days in June  
When love became an act of defiance_

\- С вами все в порядке? Вы, – Вальжан не сразу понял, что же именно заставило его думать, что что-то произошло. Лишь спустя несколько секунд он сообразил: обычно строгий и простой бант шейного платка Жавера сбился и был полуразвязан.  
\- Да, да, – пробормотал инспектор, избегая его взгляда. – Пожалуйста, присядьте.  
\- Позвольте, я приготовлю нам чай.  
\- Нет! Сядьте. Пожалуйста. Мне надо кое-что сказать. Выслушайте меня.  
Вальжан сглотнул, охваченный моментальной тревогой.  
\- Что-то случилось? – он на мгновение положил ладонь на локоть Жавера и тот вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Вальжан убрал руку, но лицо Жавера не стало менее потерянным.  
\- Ничего такого, о чем вам бы стоило тревожиться.  
Не до конца веря в это, Вальжан нехотя опустился на диван, а Жавер встал перед ним на вытяжку, будто докладывая, и долго молча смотрел на него. Вальжан не был уверен до конца, что Жавер действительно видит его. Тиканье часов на стене казалось почти оглушительным. Вальжан старался не выказывать своей тревоги, но сидеть молча под этим пристальным взглядом было неуютно, как не было в компании Жавера уже давно. Вальжан нервно сжал и разжал руки на своих коленях. Взгляд инспектора упал на них и, наконец, поза его сломалась и он принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону, и вовсе не глядя теперь в его сторону.  
\- Я знаю, вы не захотите слышать то, что я скажу, но я больше не могу держать это в себе, – как будто сам себе сказал он. – Вы были мне хорошим другом этот год, хотя Бог знает, я не могу понять, почему.  
Вальжану очень хотелось подняться и схватить беспокойное запястье, чтобы Жавер перестал так дергать свои многострадальные бакенбарды, но он не смел.  
\- Вы знаете, что я не привык к таким… к дружеским отношениям. Я долго думал, дело в этом. Но нет. Тут все же что-то другое, и я нашел ему имя, хоть имя это и пугало меня даже непроизнесенным, в одиночестве моей комнаты. Я мало чего боялся раньше, а теперь же – ха! – посмотрите только на меня.  
Смешок Жавера был неприятен, но Вальжан давно привык к нему. За этот год и лицо Жавера, когда-то казавшееся устрашающим и почти отталкивающим, и его странная улыбка, и резкий редкий смех стали дороги ему, поэтому невольно сердце его сжималось в предчувствии неясной беды при виде лихорадочного настроения его друга. Жавер опять замолчал, глядя куда-то в стену, и Вальжан, не в силах сдерживаться больше, поднялся и взял ладонь Жавера в свои, надеясь сообщить через это прикосновение все спокойствие, которого не чувствовал сейчас сам, и всю возможную поддержку. От его прикосновения Жавер вздрогнул опять всем телом, но не отнял руки, напротив, будто инстинктивно попытался схватить его руку в ответ, и глаза его принялись что-то напряженно высматривать в лице Вальжана.  
\- Быть может, вы сможете простить мне, хоть я и не смею надеяться на это, – пробормотал Жавер. – Я старался быть вам хорошим другом, но, боюсь, я не могу.  
\- Что вы говорите? – неизъяснимая тревога, смешанная еще с каким-то чувством, которому Вальжан не мог дать названия, сжала его горло. Ладонь Жавера в его казалась горячей, но Вальжану не хотелось отпускать ее. На лице его друга промелькнул отзвук мучительного внутреннего усилия – и как мог Вальжан когда-то считать его тенью в форме, не замечать, как легко и бесхитростно все его чувства проступали на лице? – и сменился каким-то обреченным, возвышенным смирением и чем-то еще, чем-то во взгляде, что Вальжан смог понять за долю секунды до того, как Жавер сказал это вслух:  
\- Я люблю вас.  
Рука Жавера выпала из его ослабевших, и на лице инспектора мелькнула тень горькой усмешки.  
\- Я не понимаю, – сказал Вальжан и в тот же момент понял, что солгал.  
\- Я люблю вас, – с тем же отчаянным смирением, как когда-то просил отставки, повторил Жавер. – Не так, как полагается любить ближних своих, а так, как… я не знаю, как. Но я чувствую, что лгу вам, что лишь притворяюсь вашим другом, когда во мне живет это чувство, когда – да, я скажу и это! – когда мои мысли не чисты, и это невыносимо для меня. Прогоните меня, я заслуживаю этого, но я не могу больше лгать вам.  
Жавер отступил назад, и лишь теперь Вальжан понял, что все это время они стояли едва ли в шаге друг от друга. Жавер забрал с собой волну тепла в воздухе и оставил горячий, невыносимый комок в груди и в горле. Вальжан несколько раз сглотнул, но слова не шли, и в голове не было ни одной связной мысли.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но, видимо, его молчание продлилось слишком долго, потому что Жавер опустил голову и сделал еще один шаг назад.  
\- Я пойду, мсье. Можете не провожать меня.  
Голос вернулся к Вальжану, когда инспектор был уже в дверях:  
\- Вы вернетесь? – он не знал, вопрос это или просьба, и не мог думать об этом.  
\- Если вы этого хотите, – не оборачиваясь, глухо и с какой-то будто горькой иронией ответил Жавер.  
Дверь за ним закрылась почти бесшумно.  
Вальжан упал на диван и долго неподвижно сидел, глядя на свои руки.

Той ночью он не мог заснуть. Каждое слово, каждое выражение лица Жавера раз за разом вставало перед ним, будто в голове его была бесконечно отражающая их галерея зеркал. Когда он пытался подумать о чем-то другом, он преуспевал лишь в том, чтобы начать вспоминать тот раз на прогулке в Люксембургском саду, когда Жавер взял его за руку, помогая выбраться из кареты, и казался потом необычайно тих и задумчив; все те разы, когда слушал, как Вальжан читает вслух, не отводя от него пристального взгляда, который быстро перестал казаться Вальжану некомфортным; каждый раз, когда справлялся о его здоровье и убеждался, что Вальжан ест достаточно.  
Неужели все это вело – к этому?  
Вальжан вздрогнул и перевернулся на другой бок, но тщетно.  
Он знал любовь, он любил Козетту, но не мог представить той любви, которую она испытывала к Мариусу, а он – к ней, любви, описанной в романах, когда при первой встрече герой был поражен чужой – женской! – красотой, все решалось взглядами и улыбками и, преодолев положенные им испытания, счастливая пара соединялась в браке. Жавер не мог предложить ему руку и сердце. Церковь не могла предложить им благословения – лишь осуждение, и – о! Вальжан скинул покрывала с себя и тут же натянул их обратно, когда летняя прохлада комнаты столкнулась с его разгоряченной кожей. Вальжан хотел верить, что Господь будет милостив к любой любви, но Жавер сказал сам – его мысли не чисты – и…  
Вальжан прикусил губу почти до крови и зажмурился, но от этого лицо Жавера, стоящее перед его внутренним взором, лишь стало еще более отчетливым.  
Чем могла быть любовь Жавера, чем могла быть любовь, если не этим, о чем читал Вальжан в романах, что видел вокруг – прогулки в парке (хоть они и гуляли в парке), исполненные любовью взгляды (лицо Жавера не шло из головы), брак, дети, семья – все это не вязалось с тем, о чем говорил с Жавером, все это было невозможно, невообразимо.  
«Я люблю вас».  
Невообразимо!  
Вальжан провалился в неглубокий сон – и в нем его преследовали все те же образы. Он проснулся едва ли несколько часов спустя, с тяжелой, гулкой головой. Рассвет еще не занимался, хоть цвет ночного неба уже терял свою глубину. На зыбкой грани сна и яви Вальжан, будто и не спал, вновь принялся обдумывать то, о чем думал до этого, но вместо слов теперь были лишь образы, густые и вязкие, будто материя сновидений просачивалась в его почти бодрствующее сознание. Вальжан представлял влюбленных, которых так много было на прогулках в Люксембургском саду, и представлял там себя с Жавером – но чего-то не хватало и спустя мгновение тягучая материя полусна трансформировалась, и теперь в видении этом Вальжан шел под руку с инспектором, соприкасаясь плечами. Вообразить тепло его тела было легко. Его ладони будто горели там, где Вальжан еще сегодня днем держал руку Жавера в своей.  
Представлять это было легко.  
Что еще?  
Что почувствовал он в то мгновение, когда Жавер сказал «я люблю вас»?  
Вальжан не знал. В груди ворочалось что-то огромное, тяжелое и горячее – тогда и теперь. В том же зыбком полусне Вальжан перевернулся, свернувшись будто чтобы облегчить невыносимое натяжение внутри. Ладони горели памятью прикосновения. Они стояли, теперь Вальжан понимал это отчетливо, куда ближе, чем принято между друзьями – и все же это не смутило его, не вызвало отторжения. Ему нравилось стоять так близко к Жаверу, нравилось прикасаться к нему.  
Вальжан вновь провалился в забытье и вновь проснулся – или так ему показалось. Все тело было тяжелым. И с открытыми, и с закрытыми глазами он видел Жавера почти так же отчетливо, как если бы он был здесь с ним на самом деле. Вальжан хотел предложить Жаверу присесть, но не мог выговорить ни слова. Тень инспектора замерла у кровати. Вальжан слышал о демонах, являющихся во снах, он сам знал такие кошмары, когда чужое вязкое присутствие невозможно отбросить, невозможно закричать, но эта тень Жавера не наполняла его страхом, напротив – успокаивала, будто инспектор стоял на страже и отгонял злые сны.  
Горячее и тяжелое ворочалось в груди и расползалось по всему телу.  
Вальжан не мог ответить на его чувства. Господи помилуй, он не мог даже представить, что же чувствовал Жавер, какую любовь он мог испытывать – или?..  
Вальжан проснулся. Ему казалось, что он задыхается, и он сбросил простыни.  
«Мои мысли не чисты», сказал Жавер.  
Рассудок Вальжана спотыкался об эти слова еще больше, чем о слова любви – о чем мог думать, что мог представлять, чего мог хотеть Жавер?  
Вальжану казалось, что, если проникнуть в его мысли, если представить то, о чем он говорил, он сможет понять, сможет как-то решить эту невыносимую задачку, поставленную перед ним, сможет предложить сочувствие, сможет быть лучшим другом – Вальжан представил их так, как они стояли в комнате сегодня, представил, что, вместо того, чтобы шагнуть назад, Жавер шагнул вперед, наклонился и поцеловал его – Вальжан вздрогнул и прижал руку ко рту, как будто это могло выстроить преграду между ним и этой мысленной картиной – было ли это то, чего хотел Жавер? Было ли это то, о чем он думал?  
Немыслимо.  
Это ведь то, что делают влюбленные? (Даже смешно было прилагать это слово к инспектору, и все же смех был последним, что Вальжан сейчас испытывал).  
Невообразимо было представить, что Жавер захотел бы его поцеловать.  
Вальжан продолжал представлять это. В его воображении он вновь взял Жавера за руку, и его тело отозвалось воображаемым теплом.  
Никогда до того Вальжан не представлял, как целует кого-то – быть может, разве что, совсем давно, еще до того, как он оказался _там_ , но он не помнил этого. Не помнил и не понимал потому, как должен чувствовать себя – как чувствуют себя другие люди, представляя, как целуют кого-то, как чувствуют себя люди, представляя поцелуй с незнакомцем, или с другом, или с возлюбленным. (Вальжан попытался представить себя целующим кого-то другого – но не смог даже подобрать кандидата).  
Мои мысли не чисты.  
Будто витраж рухнул из окна готического собора, рассыпавшись на сотни цветных стеклышек, и Вальжан не мог больше отличить крыла архангела от адского пламени. Жавер, влюбленные, нечистота мыслей, о которой он говорил – все это не складывалось вместе. Вальжан знал Жавера (не так хорошо, видимо, как ему казалось). Вальжан знал любовь (как она выглядит). Вальжан знал, какова может быть эта нечистота мыслей, даже между двумя мужчинами, видел это _там_ , хоть и старался не замечать, он знал даже желания плоти – и принимал порывы своей со смирением, как одно из неизбежных следствий плотскости как таковой, но никогда не считал это чем-то большим, чем телесная функция, не желал другого в своих объятиях. Идея о том, чтобы кто-то другой прикасался к его интимным местам была ему смутно отвратительна. Неужели это было именно то, чего Жавер хотел, о чем думал? Эта мысль казалась Вальжану неприятной, он понимал, почему Жавер так страдал, признаваясь в ней. Только лишь чтобы проверить, что эти два кусочка мозаики не складываются вместе, он попытался представить Жавера здесь, с собой, в полумраке рассветной спальни, прикасающегося к нему, к его спине, животу – мысль Вальжана не посмела пойти дальше, он задохнулся, подавившись самим воздухом, и опять зажал себе рот рукой, потому что вместо отвращения эта воображаемая картина вызвала лишь жар, то горячее, тяжелое, неповоротливое в его груди будто расплескалось в горло, в сердце, в живот и ниже, и, не в силах больше терпеть эти мысли, Вальжан вскочил с кровати и почти с ожесточением приступил к утреннему умыванию, принялся натягивать на себя одежду, будто физическое движение могло избавить его от образов, поселившихся в его голове.  
Разбившийся витраж все еще не складывался и все же, все же Вальжану казалось, что он видит замысел художника в мешанине цветных стеклышек, не видя образа, различает, тем не менее, душу, вложенную в творение, как все еще можно почувствовать порой присутствие Бога в руинах церкви – выпив жадно воды и не завтракая, Вальжан ушел в сад и провел там долгие часы, если не успокоенный, то слишком опустошенный бессонной ночью, жарой и физической работой.  
Около пяти пополудни он вышел и передал с гаменом записку Жаверу, в которой просил прийти сегодня вечером. Вальжан все еще не знал, что собирается сказать – только то, что не выдержит еще одной ночи наедине с преследующими его образами, воспоминаниями и воображениями. Он может потребовать объяснений, может попросить Жавера помочь понять. Тогда он сможет быть хорошим другом, сможет не потерять Жавера из-за… из-за…  
Утомленный, Вальжан присел передохнуть на скамью в саду и не заметил, как заснул, укутанный тяжелым запахом цветущего жасмина.

Он проснулся от легкого прикосновения к плечу, но не вздрогнул в панике, как бывало почти всегда, когда он просыпался не сам. Жавер тут же отнял руку и шагнул назад, но Вальжан, не задумываясь, взял его за запястье, удерживая. Он чувствовал себя одновременно тяжелым ото сна и ясным. На улице уже смеркалось, и цветы жасмина, казалось, укутывали его простыней.  
\- Вы хотели видеть меня, – глухо сказал Жавер, не пытаясь отстраниться, но и не поднимая глаз.  
В груди Вальжана что-то защемило. То горячее, большое и тяжелое вернулось, будто распирая его ребра изнутри.  
\- Присядьте, пожалуйста.  
Вальжан слегка потянул его за запястье, заставляя сесть рядом с собой на скамейку. Их колени почти соприкасались. Жавер, судя по неловкой, полуразвернутой позе, пытался избежать этого, занимая как можно меньше места. Вальжан не спешил помогать ему. Он знал, что молчать сейчас жестоко, но все еще не знал, что сказать, и изучал почти скрытое в тени шляпы лицо инспектора, пытаясь припомнить, в какой момент этот вздернутый нос, вечно нахмуренные брови и неизменные бакенбарды стали чем-то дорогим его взгляду.  
\- Мсье, – в голосе Жавера вновь слышалась мука: рука Вальжана, все еще лежавшая на запястье инспектора, чуть соскользнула, и теперь большой палец его прикасался к коже. Эта точка контакта заставила Вальжана шумно выдохнуть. Он не убрал руку. Он хотел, чтобы Жавер посмотрел на него, но не знал, как попросить этого, поэтому говорил в его висок.  
\- Я не представляю чувства, о котором вы говорили вчера.  
\- Не надо…  
\- Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня.  
\- Я не прошу…  
\- Жавер! – знакомые, но не слышанные давно повелительные нотки в голосе Вальжана заставили Жавера не только замолчать, но и наконец повернуться к нему. Горячее и тяжелое заворочалось, и это было почти забавно, почти, и что-то другое, что-то еще (но об этом Вальжан точно не мог думать сейчас).  
\- Я не знаю, что хочу сказать, – после еще одной долгой паузы признался Вальжан. Запах жасмина дурманил и придавал какую-то сонную нереальность происходящему. Один лепесток опустился на плечо Жавера и Вальжан потянулся забрать его. Дыхание Жавера было тихим, но неровным. – Я не представляю, как вы можете любить меня. Что это за любовь. Я не знаю. Никогда не знал. Но я хочу… я хочу гулять с вами в парке, как мы делали до этого. И читать вам. И видеть вас. И я хочу…  
Вальжан втянул воздух, как перед прыжком в море.  
\- Я хочу поцеловать вас.  
Собственный голос прозвучал оглушительно громко для него, и он тут же устыдился собственных слов и испугался их – но, не успел он подумать о том, чтобы забрать их обратно, как Жавер прерывисто кивнул. Та часть Вальжана, что заставила его разбить окно, когда можно было попросить, что заставляла его пытаться бежать вновь и вновь, что на протяжении всей его жизни с той же частотой толкала его в бездну как и помогала найти выход из нее – та часть, которую, как Вальжан думал, он перерос – заставила его теперь, не давая себе времени на размышление, наклониться, ныряя под край шляпы Жавера, будто укрывшей их в этот момент от лукавого любопытного взгляда первых звезд, прикоснуться губами ко рту Жавера, и горячее, тяжелое в его груди взорвалось, растеклось по телу. Жавер судорожно вздохнул и потянулся к нему в ответ. Вальжан не мог бы ответить, нравится ли ему это ощущение хотя бы потому, что все его существо будто свелось к губам и пальцам на запястье – точкам соприкосновения их тел. Он развернулся немного, касаясь своим коленом ноги Жавера и, когда язык Жавера коснулся его губ, позволил ему углубить поцелуй. Это – это ощущение было решительно странным, и, и – с глухим горловым звуком Вальжан положил ладони на лицо инспектора, зарываясь в бакенбарды и притягивая его еще ближе к себе. Пальцы Жавера, сначала неловко, осторожно, а потом увереннее, скользнули в его волосы, чуть сжимая тяжелые белые кудри, и это прикосновение было неожиданно приятно. Шляпа Жавера упала. Они были открыты взгляду звезд, взгляду Господа, но в этот момент Вальжан был уверен, что Он будет снисходителен – даже когда горячее и тяжелое из живота стало перетекать ниже и Вальжан едва ли не впервые в жизни понял, как можно желать – кого-то.  
Витраж все еще не складывался, но это не имело значения. В сотнях маленьких цветных стекляшек отражались лучи солнца, и они светились изнутри. Вальжану казалось, что в душе его опять происходит переворот, который он испытывал уже не раз – и все же другой, потому что, не имея еще имени в разуме Вальжана, переворот этот, тем не менее, был давно в приготовлении долгими прогулками и разговорами и тем человеческим, что Вальжан обнаружил под формой в эти страшные июньские дни год назад – как далеко они казались теперь!  
Слезы, не приходившие вчера, пришли теперь, и Вальжан отстранился, улыбаясь и плача одновременно.  
\- Вальжан, вы, – с тревогой начал Жавер и замолчал, всматриваясь в его лицо, сглотнул несколько раз судорожно, будто тоже боролся со слезами, и с осторожностью, которой Вальжан никогда не надеялся найти в этом человеке, провел ладонями по его лицу, утирая слезы.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, – опять повторил Вальжан и в тот же момент понял, что солгал.  
Жавер, пожалуй, тоже это почувствовал, потому что на лице его появилась та неловкая, некрасивая улыбка, которой Вальжан стал так дорожить.  
\- Вы наверняка еще не ужинали, – сказал он совсем не то, чего Вальжан ожидал, и невольно тот улыбнулся опять, не в силах контролировать свое лицо.  
\- Вы же останетесь?  
\- Если вы этого хотите.  
Вальжан молча сжал его ладонь.


End file.
